A system which monitors tasks with a video camera is used in various tasks with the objective of preventing the occurrence of task related incidents or offenses.
However, conventional monitoring systems simply use a video camera to photograph and record a work area in which a task is progressing or being performed. Owing to this, if blemishes in products relating to task incidents or tasks are discovered, attempting to trace the cause or scope of the blemish requires time to search the related images from a huge amount of video data. This has made it difficult to realize a high degree of traceability.
Technology for realizing traceability is disclosed in Patent Literature 1. Here, monitoring of the monitoring system is controlled by detecting the RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) moving in accompaniment with the task workflow. However, ID information for linking task data relating to monitoring must be read into the RFID tag prior to commencing a task. Therefore, the operation is a hindrance when introducing a monitoring system.
In addition, for each task in each work area, a link is established with the task data controlled by the monitoring data and task system, and where there are multiple work areas, there is a need to establish a relationship with the task data for each image storage of a task in the respective areas. Also, following the progress of task flow, it would be difficult to establish a link with the photographed image data through ID information. Owing to this, establishing a link for each task data is burdensome, and an obstacle to the introduction of a monitoring system.
Furthermore, if an adequate number of RFID tags are not prepared, among the tasks for each day, since there is a need to put the RFID tags to use, monitoring data becomes mixed in relation to different tasks relative to single ID information, and there are cases of an excessive tracking burden. Owing to this, it has been difficult to realize a high degree of traceability.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent No. 4276654.
Providing an image monitoring system which realizes such high traceability is the problem of the present invention.
First of all, the problem is to collect and efficiently retrieve data relating to tasks which are the object of tracking by grouping monitored data relating to one or prescribed task and increasing their visibility by manifesting the retrieval results in task groups.
In addition, there is also the problem of making it possible to directly call monitoring data relating to the task from data items included in a task system or register.
Furthermore, in introducing a monitoring system, there is also the problem of realization of linking to task data and monitoring data without adding the entry of a data item for newly linking to task systems relating to the execution of tasks which are the subject of monitoring. This is because it would be undesirable to obscure the management responsibilities of the task system manager.
There is also the problem of suppressing and keeping the amount of labor during a task to a minimum, and activating a monitoring system without making burdensome the task of the operation of the monitoring system.
Also, in such medical institutions as pharmacies compounding medicine and the like, in handling medical supplies, there is also the problem of linking with visual data which manages image information with a monitoring system which uses a magnifying glass introduced to monitor tasks in which large medical errors may occur, even if there are no great visual differences.